The invention relates to a multicomponent attachment apparatus for a moveable working device, which apparatus is detachably attached to the front end of the working device, with a device-sided adapter in order to connect the attachment apparatus to the working device, with a building component-sided supporting member with holders to pick up, move, hold and deliver a building component with intermediate pieces between the adapter and the supporting member, whereby the intermediate pieces are movably connected together and to the adapter and the supporting member.
Several persons have to simultaneously assemble board-shaped and/or rod-shaped building components if the building components are heavy or their spatial dimensions are large, whereby the building components, for example large area boards or long rods, beams or frames and the like, must be moved into the requisite position, held there and attached. Such work is difficult and exhausting as a consequence of the large dimensions and excessive weight of such building components. In addition, the persons involved in this work run a high risk of accidents and the risk that such boards or rods could be damaged during the assembly work.
An attachment for a moveable fork lift truck is known from German utility model 92 00 66, where the attachment has a frame, which is to be connected to the forks of the fork lift truck. In addition, the attachment has a pickup device to pick up and deliver objects to be transported, whereby the pickup device is connected to the frame so as to swivel around a horizontal axis. In so doing, the pickup device exhibits grasping elements to hold board-shaped mounting elements. In addition, it is provided that the horizontal axis is aligned transversely to the direction of travel of the fork lift truck and that the pickup device can also be swivelled around a vertical axis. The horizontal axis and the vertical axis can be held in a first adapter of the pickup device that is connected to the rest of the pickup device so as to swivel around the horizontal axis and is connected to the frame so as to swivel around the vertical axis. Thus, the attachment of mounting plates during the construction of cooling rooms and chambers is simplified.
With this attachment one can only pick up boards and rotate around three axes. With the attachment such boards cannot be accurately positioned. Rather, to position the boards accurately it is necessary to position the boards with the fork lift truck carrying the attachment, thus to drive accurately with the fork lift truck. To this end, an especially experienced fork lift truck driver is required who must be constantly present at such assembly jobs. It is not enough to drive the fork lift truck merely approximately in the vicinity of the assembly site and to position accurately with the attachment.
An attachment for fork lift trucks with a lifting scaffold for vertical adjustment, which can function without any additional bracing measures, is known from German Offenlegungsschrift 25 15 562. This system is designed such that the fork carrier of the fork lift truck has a telescopable boom whose angle can be adjusted and whose platform is held in the horizontal position with a hydraulic tilt correcting device, which is automatically controlled by the respective angle adjusting device of the boom. At the same time, elements are provided that couple the mechanical, hydraulic and electric drive systems of the attachment with the corresponding energysources of the fork lift truck that delivers the mechanical, hydraulic or electric energy.
In German utility model 76 35 851 a device for picking up a body, in particular a board, is described, wherein a frame that can be affixed to a conveying vehicle is provided that is designed for mounting a drive motor, a pneumatic pump and a hydraulic unit, and wherein a suction plate, which can be swivelled by means of a working cylinder, is hinged by means of a joint to the frame.
A fork lift truck comprising fork tines, which can be moved transversely by means of a drive in guides of the fork carrier, and comprising auxiliary equipment for coupling containers or the like, for example, to pick up containers for storage of harmful substances and liquids, is known from German Utility Model 88 13 516. This system is designed such that there are lever-shaped supports which can be swivelled around the base region of the fork tines; which can be lowered by means of a drive from their inactive position, folded against the lifting scaffold of the fork lift truck, onto the fork tines; which can be coupled shape-locking with the fork tines; and whose internal sides or regions facing each other exhibit shaped pieces and/or cones or the like in order to couple shape-lockingly to the containers.
According to an attachment device which is known from German Utility Model 91 07 033 and intended for an attachment which can be built on a fork lift truck, a device pickup plate with a tine pickup device on its bottom edge and clamping jaws arranged one above the other at intervals is provided above the tine pickup device, of which at least one clamping jaw can be vertically adjusted. The vertically adjustable clamping jaw penetrates an opening of the device pickup plate and can be rotated on the one eccentric disk, whereby the clear diameter of the opening is greater than the diameter of the bolt.
A manipulator for handling heavy loads, in particular printing products, which can be wound on spools and loosely stacked in scale formation, is known from EP 0 311 869 A1, whereby a holder is held on a free end of an axis of rotation, tilted by a positional angle relative to the vertical line, or a free end of a rigid supporting arm, which is tilted by an angle and is attached to a mounting device, whereby the holder can be rotated or swivelled relative to the mounting device. At the same time, the positional angle lies between the axis of rotation or the supporting arm and a horizontal plane between 30.degree. and 60.degree..